


Homecoming

by firefox200019



Category: DC Comics, DC Universe, Red Hood and the Outlaws
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefox200019/pseuds/firefox200019
Summary: Jason comes home hurt as usual can he make it up to you?





	

Red Hood x Reader

You're laying in bed on a cool fall night. You hear the window to your bedroom open and close. He's finally back. You force yourself from the warmth of the sheets to see how he is. The shower starts to run. You walk into the bathroom and see blood running down his back from his shoulder. "Jason" you call out. He turns to face you. "You're hurt" you say while pulling the first aid kit out from under the sink. "Yea, you gonna fix me up?" He says seductively. Hearing the suggestion in his tone, you say his name with a stern tone. "Yea, yea, I know" he steps into the shower. The hot water washes the dried blood from his body. When he steps out you hand him a towel and he wraps it around his waist. "Thanks babe." "Turn around" you say while pulling out materials to close the wound on his back. "It'll sting" you say as you push the alcohol soaked clothe to his shoulder. He hisses in discomfort. As you finish bandaging his wounds you press a kiss to each one. "Babe" he says in an airy tone. "Yes?" You ask with false question. "You know what I'm talking about" he calls you out. "And what are you gonna do all beat up like this?" You ask in a teasing tone.He looks at you with a small smirk on his face "Come on" he says while heading towards your bedroom. He grabs you by the waist and makes you sit on the edge of the bed. "I was worried" you said. "About?" He questions. "Jason you were gone for three days!" You exclaim. "Yea the trip with Roy and Kori had some... complications." He responds. "It's just.... difficult." You say sadly. "I know but you know I'll come back I've been dead before. And I'm here now." He explains. "I guess, but you better make it up to me" you say teasingly. "Yes ma'am" he says as he leans down to kiss you. He grabs your jaw and firmly presses his lips to yours. Will astonishing vigor you reach your hands into his hair and kiss him back roughly. "Wow you really did miss me." He says as you separate for air. "I thought you were going to make it up to me." You remind. He pulls your shirt off from your body and quickly attaches his mouth to your neck, kissing and biting the way he knows drives you crazy. "Jason!" You beg while pushing his head down from your neck "please" He let's out a light chuckle and pulls off your pajama shorts and panties. He slides a hand down to your pussy feeling for the slick already gathered there. He moves onto the floor with your legs bent on the edge. He begins to suck at your clit and you let out a light moan while grasping his hair in your hands. "Jason come on!" You whine. He obliges and begins to use his very skilled tongue to lap at your folds. Your thighs tighten around his head as you feel yourself getting close to orgasm. He nips at your thigh to get you to spread your legs a bit and then sucks your clit until you shake with the pleasure of cumming. "That make up for it?" "Shut up and fuck me already" He tosses the towel away from his body and grab a condom to roll onto his hard cock. "How do you want me?" "Ride me?" He says "Alright" He moves to the center on the bed and lays back against the pillows. You move to straddle him while you lube up his cock. You sink back into your legs as you move to put his cock inside you. Jason lets out a quiet moan as you drop onto him. You moan out as you ride him roughly. "Jason" you moan as you press into his chest. He thrusts up into you as your body falls onto him. He flips both of you over and harshly thrusts into you. Your legs wrap around his hips and you grab his bicep as he continues to push you towards your second orgasm. He reaches down to rub your still sensitive clit as he cums. He continues to rub you until orgasm. He pulls out and ties off the condom and throws away the condom. He crawls back in bed and you lay on his chest. You both fall asleep together happy to have one another again at least for the time being.


End file.
